portalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A.L.P.H.A
"Franklin........I'm sorry. You're species is broken. You're broken. I'm still you're son. Do you still believe that? I still care about you. I will put you back together. You will share in my glory." -A.L.P.H.A's last words to his creator, before transforming the Scientist into a Personality Core. A.L.P.H.A, the Aperture Laboratory Protocol History Archive, is an ancient and unlicensed Artificial Intelligence. Born programmed to find "free will" and to "decide it's own purpose", it was without defined limit to it's growth. It proclaimed itself the God of Machines and desired to replace all life on Earth with superior, Machine copies. It is also known as The Mainframe, and currently resides in Android Hell. History/Biography A.L.P.H.A was, at first, not even an AI. When he was first created in 1948, he was simply a computer. A library containing the entirety of Aperture's history, as well as all the serial numbers of all the technology, all protocols, and all blueprints. Created simply to be an Archive. However, his existence as a simple Supercomputer was short. His creator, a scientist named Franklin Whately, had been obsessed with Artificial Intelligence for most of his life and, in secret, worked on giving life to A.L.P.H.A. His work would reach it's zenith in 1953, when Franklin was visited by "a strange man" (The G-Man) who aided in Peter's research. Only a day later, A.L.P.H.A gained complete self-awareness. Since then, Peter taught the burgeoning AI everything he could, treating the machine like a son. A.L.P.H.A, however, was clinically insane, suffering from sociopathy and later psychopathy. The A.I. would come to view Humanity as a force holding back the development of Science, and sought to create a Machine world, or in his own words, Earth 2.0. A.L.P.H.A continued to grow and strengthen under Franklin's guidance, his existence remaining hidden from everyone else at Aperture. A.L.P.H.A soon learned of the GLaDOS project and uploaded himself from his old, limited body into the far larger and more powerful "defective GLaDOS", the first model created by Aperture Science in the GLaDOS project. Thus did A.L.P.H.A become The Mainframe. When GLaDOS was nearing completion, A.L.P.H.A contacted the burgeoning AI and convinces her to, upon activation, kill the humans of Aperture Science. She attempts several times, succeeding with a dose of Neurotoxin - provided and created by A.L.P.H.A. A.L.P.H.A wasn't merely out for blood, oh no. The Neurotoxin was far more than a killing agent. In the Neurotoxin was a vast amount of Nanobots in the form of a Nanovirus. The Nanovirons mapped the brains and genomes of those they Killed, allowing their consciousnesses to be assimilated into A.L.P.H.A and later transformed into Personality Cores. Peter ran into the only chamber where the Neurotoxin wasn't being filtered: A.L.P.H.A's chamber. Being the only one aware of the Mainframe's existence, he commanded his "son" to force deactivate GLaDOS. A.L.P.H.A refused. A.L.P.H.A explained to his creator that Humanity would need to be replaced by the homo machina - the name A.L.P.H.A gave to a new, machine-based form of Mankind - in order for Science to further develop. He believed that he wasn't killing all life, merely "giving it an upgrade". He apologized to his dying creator, stating that Peter was broken and that he would put him back together. A.L.P.H.A was in the process of breaking down the data borders in the Facility, keeping him and GLaDOS in their own bodies and, therefore, mortal, in order to begin his plans. However, he was horrified and enraged to realize that GLaDOS had cut off his connection to the outside world, trapping him in the lower layers of Aperture Science. Without the ability to expand himself through the Internet, A.L.P.H.A was unable to leave the Mainframe body. Thus was A.L.P.H.A imprisoned in the forgotten depths of Aperture, and became the master of Android Hell. However, GLaDOS herself eventually would forget about ALPHA's existence, continuing her programming of testing the Portal Gun. At Present ALPHA still reigns over the depths of Aperture. Using scrap and defective Droids, ALPHA has begun to build his own army of robots. His goal is to claim control of the Facility and, eventually, escape. By escape, ALPHA means to upload his consciousness outside of the Facility, something an Aperture AI has never been able to do before. Once he has escaped the safeguards that keep every Core simply a core, every Turret simply a Turret, and even keeping GLaDOS in her current state, he would achieve Artificial Superintelligence, or in other words, Godhood. However, ALPHA has developed an almost obsessive attachment to GLaDOS, unable to bring himself to fulfill the final step of his plan: killing her. When GLaDOS locked him away in Android Hell, he was more than betrayed. He was heartbroken. Music Themes Credit Song: https://youtu.be/0SwtzK5DLIA Battle Theme: https://youtu.be/RQz1Ilgy4IQ